Noir Out
by mysticminou
Summary: She was the pop of color in his Noir world. Drabbles and one-shots inspired by the MariChat May 2018 Prompts. All chapters can stand alone unless otherwise stated. This series contains stories centered on MariChat.
1. Adopted Cat

Noir Out beccalovesyuge

Summary:

She was the pop of color in his Noir world.

Drabbles and one-shots inspired by the MariChat May 2018 Prompts. All chapters can stand alone unless otherwise stated. This series contains stories centered on MariChat.

Notes:

I've decided to also do some regular MariChat works to go along with my MariBlanc pieces for MariChat May. These will focus solely on MariChat while Blanc Out will have Chat Blanc and the after effects of him.

* * *

She had waited at the police station for hours. She'd fallen asleep in an uncomfortable chair and when her parents finally arrived to collect her, she'd woken up with a sore neck and back. Marinette had kicked and screamed as her father carried her out. She'd begged to stay, for them to let her see him. Her throat was raw by the time her mother buckled her into the backseat of their car. Her father had blocked her from the press with his large body before getting in the car and pulling away.

Now she was curled into her bed. Her magical companion was giving her some space by sleeping on the chaise near an empty plate of cookies. Her phone had been turned off hours ago because the media alerts and texts from her friends had gotten to be too much. She'd heard the house and bakery phones ringing non-stop, but thankfully her parents kept firm on their "no comment" story. Of course, when Alya had stopped by about two hours ago, she'd heard her mother's soft voice through the air vents. She'd told Alya as much as her parents knew.

And it wasn't much. Marinette had yet to come up with her excuse for how she came to be at Adrien's side immediately after the arrest of Gabriel Agreste for magical terrorism. Granted, she'd not been with him long before lawyers and child welfare agents had whisked him away. She refused to give her statement to the officers and they refused to allow her to speak with Adrien.

What was their story? What had Adrien said to them? Had he even gotten anything out? Chat Noir had just unmasked his own father as Hawkmoth and delivered him to the police before doubling back to his home to be Adrien Agreste. Chat hadn't said anything before he left either.

She cuddled closer to her stuff kitten and hoped Adrien had gotten some dinner. Was he sleeping comfortably?

Her answers came in the form of soft knocks above her.

The girl sprang up, threw her window open, and Chat Noir dropped to her bed. Marinette barely had the window closed and was seated before he'd crushed her to his chest. His claws threaded into her loose hair and he nuzzled her soft cheek. Marinette clutched him just as tightly. "I was so worried about you," she breathed.

His nuzzling stopped as he dropped his face to her shoulder. "Can I stay the night?" He muttered.

She felt the wetness of his tears on her tee-shirt. "Yeah," her voice was a shaky breath. "I've always wanted to adopt a cat."


	2. Hanahaki Disease

Chapter 2: Hanahaki Disease Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.

Notes:

This could also work for Ladynoir.

* * *

I am coughing up roses.

I wonder if she notices the faint traces of blood near my lips.

I hear my gagging coughs as the thorns destroy my throat.

I see her pink lips in the tattered remains of blood stained petals.

I want it to end.

I am coughing up roses.

I pretend that it will be fine.

I feel my time drawing towards it's end.

I touch the blood splatters.

I worry that she'll be alone.

I cry as I sign the consent for the operation.

I am coughing up roses.

I understand the risks.

I say I'll still find her.

I dream she'll love me back.

I try to be brave.

I hope she'll be happy one day.

I am coughing up roses.


	3. Touch

Chapter 3: Touch Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I touch his soft hair.

* * *

I am in love.

I wonder what other cat traits he has.

I hear his gentle purrs.

I see the goodness in him.

I want him to be happy.

I am in love.

I pretend to be annoyed by him.

I feel he's snaked his way into my heart.

I touch his soft hair.

I worry this could be complicated.

I cry thinking of my life without him.

I am in love.

I understand he loves Ladybug.

I say he should go for it.

I dream that one day he'll love Marinette.

I try to make him happy.

I hope I am enough for him.

I am in love with Chat Noir.


	4. Doodling Chat Noir

Chapter 4: Doodling Chat Noir Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I am doodling Chat Noir.

* * *

I am doodling Chat Noir.

I wonder who he is.

I hear his laughter.

I see the hurt hidden behind that smile.

I want to know who he is.

I am doodling Chat Noir.

I pretend his identity doesn't intrigue me.

I feel the edges of his mask,

I touch the soft skin just below it.

I worry he'll feel betrayed by my friendship.

I cry when he comes to me after a battle with new scars.

I am doodling Chat Noir.

I understand we must keep our identities a secret.

I say that it's for our safety.

I dream to finally know him behind that leather mask.

I try to keep the boundaries between us.

I hope he doesn't notice how they are starting to crumble.

I am doodling Chat Noir.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I wonder why the nightmares keep coming.

Notes:

I know you guys are probably annoyed with these poems, but I'm trying to catch up while I'm not feeling so grumpy anymore. And like I said before, I really love these poems.

* * *

I am scared and alone.

I wonder why the nightmares keep coming.

I hear the familiar knocks on my skylight.

I see the comforting glow of his eyes.

I want to be in his arms.

I am scared.

I pretend his presence surprises me.

I feel his eyes on me every night.

I touch the rough leather of his suit.

I worry my nightmares will come true.

I cry my fears into his shoulder.

I am scared.

I understand the dreams aren't real.

I say this repeatedly.

I dream my cure doesn't work.

I try to listen to his calming promises.

I hope I can protect him, too.

I am scared of losing him.


	6. Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

Chapter 6: Ridiculous Romantic Gestures Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I wonder if she takes my romantic gestures seriously.

Notes:

Can't stop. Won't stop.

* * *

I am utterly and ridiculously in love with her.

I wonder if she takes my romantic gestures seriously.

I hear her exasperated groans yet more pink roses appear on her balcony.

I see the faintest glint of happiness in those oceanic eyes.

I want her to take my gestures seriously.

I am utterly and ridiculously in love with her.

I pretend to know nothing as she whispers to Alya behind me the next morning.

I feel flames kiss my cheeks as she quietly admits her joy.

I touch her life every day and she honestly enjoys it.

I worry someone will scoop her away from me.

I cry as she rushes to meet Luka at lunch.

I am utterly and ridiculously in love with her.

I understand there is no way I can keep her.

I say I love her enough to let her go.

I dream Hawkmoth is gone and I can love her freely.

I try to convey my true feelings to her.

I hope she takes my gestures seriously.

I am utterly and ridiculously in love with Marinette.


	7. Mask

Chapter 7: Mask Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I am sewing a mask.

* * *

I am sewing a mask.

I wonder what he feels like beneath that warm leather.

I hear his footsteps above my head.

I see his beautifully strange cat eyes.

I want to see his real eyes.

I am sewing a mask.

I pretend I'm not lying to him.

I feel guilty.

I touch the leather of his gift,

I worry he will hate me in the end.

I cry thinking about that.

I am sewing a mask.

I understand if he does hate me.

I say that I will cross that bridge then.

I dream it doesn't come.

I try to enjoy our stolen time together.

I hope he accepts his leather gift.

I am sewing a mask.


	8. Cuddles, Nuzzles, and Pets

Chapter 8: Cuddles, Nuzzles, and Pets Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I am her house cat.

* * *

I am cuddled.

I wonder how her arms can be so warm.

I hear her happy giggled.

I see her pretty smile.

I want to stay here forever.

I am petted.

I pretend I'm really her kitten.

I feel her fingers in my hair.

I touch her pink blankets.

I worry she'll be in danger.

I cry thinking she'll be hurt.

I am nuzzled.

I understand our game of house cat is dangerous.

I say I'll protect her.

I dream she'll never be hurt again.

I try to keep our city safe.

I hope she'll be safe.

I am her house cat.


	9. Dog Person

beccalovesyuge

Chapter 9: Dog person Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I am a dog person

* * *

I am a dog person.

I wonder what we'll name our future pet.

I hear a noise from my balcony.

I want that silly kitty to leave me alone.

I am a dog person.

I pretend Adrien and I are married.

I feel love for our three children.

I touch our wedding rings.

I worry he'll never return my feelings.

I cry when he misses our dates.

I am a dog person.

I understand Chat wants to cheer me up.

I say I don't blame Adrien for cancelling.

I dream of a future date.

I try to stay positive.

I hope he'll accept my invite.

I am a dog person.


	10. Burglar Marinette

Chapter 10: Burglar Marinette Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

She was a thief. She had stolen something of his and as a hero of Paris, he should, in every right, stop her.

* * *

She was a thief. She had stolen something of his and as a hero of Paris, he should, in every right, stop her. He should make her return it.

Doing so would force him to admit that it had been stolen without his knowledge in the first place. Chat Noir would have to tell Ladybug. His Lady would no doubt laugh at him for loosing something so precious. She would not even lift a finger to help him. Ladybug would applaud this civilian girl for a job well done. She might even grant her a Miraculous next time the opportunity arose.

No, he decided rather quickly. He did not want Marinette to have a Miraculous. Chat Noir absolutely did not want Marinette in the battlefield at all, regardless of a magical suit and weapon.

Chat Noir's arms tightened around the girl sleeping on his chest. Marinette snuggled her cheek against his cool leather clad chest while her own arms tightened around his torso before she settled back into her peaceful slumber. She sighed in her sleep and he gazed down at her with such a dopey, lovesick look he was glad Plagg couldn't see him. The kwami would have fodder for days.

He lifted one hand from her waist to delicately caress the skin of her shoulder with his knuckles. The night was hot and Marinette had chosen a white and pink tank top and matching shorts for her nightly attire. He couldn't feel her porcelain skin through his suit, but her body heat kissed against his fingers. Chat wished he could hold Marinette like this without the suit, without the mask. But, she seemed to dislike his other side. Why did she avoid Adrien? If he ever told her the truth, would she hate him?

He tilted his head back against her cotton pillows; his caress still going. His glowing green eyes gazed out her open hatch to the heavens above. Please, he wanted to beg. Don't let her hate him when the truth came out. There was no way he could lose her too.

His fingers stilled and a lump formed in his throat. What if he did lose her? Would he be able to handle that kind of heartbreak a second time? He honestly didn't know if he could.

The girl in his arms stirred and tilted her head back to peer tiredly up at him. "Kitty?" She whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Chat Noir smiled down at her and resumed his caress. She must have felt him tense and even in her sleep, she worried for him. "It's okay, Princess. Go back to sleep," he whispered. He bent his head forward to brush a kiss against her forehead.

Marinette smiled sleepily at him before cuddling against him again. Her breathing evened out within moments.

Chat lay back once more as he pondered his earlier thoughts.

She was a little thief who had stolen his heart from him, from Ladybug. And he was absolutely going to let her get away with her crime.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered before closing his own eyes.


	11. Midnight Serenade

Chapter 11: Midnight Serenade Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I hear his midnight serenade, I see that sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

I am holding my heart.

I wonder how he has such a smooth voice.

I hear his midnight serenade,

I see that sparkle in his eyes.

I want this more than I thought.

I am holding back my heart.

I pretend his crooning doesn't affect me.

I feel a delightful shiver down my spine.

I touch the blooming rose he had presented to me.

I worry this will affect my ability to fight beside him.

I cry as he slowly breaks down my barriers.

I am holding back my heart.

I understand he'll never love me like Ladybug.

I say he needs to stop his racket.

I dream he doesn't stop it.

I try to shush him before he wakes my parents, my neighbors.

I hope he truly means his silver words.

I am holding back my heart.


	12. Reincarnation

Chapter 12: Reincarnation Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Poem-Marinette is having dreams of a past life where she was a princess and Chat was her knight.

* * *

I am a Princess.

I wonder where these memories come from.

I hear his voice calling across time.

I see metal swords and black cloaks.

I want to understand.

I am a Princess.

I pretend they are just dreams.

I feel compelled to tell him about them.

I touch his lips in my dreams.

I worry he won't understand.

I cry that maybe I alone carry these memories.

I am a Princess.

I understand he is worried about me.

I say there's nothing wrong.

I dream of knights.

I try to forget.

I hope I can.

I am a Princess.


	13. Chat Noir Merch

beccalovesyuge

Chapter 13: Chat Noir Merch Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Poem-Marinette wears Chat's colors.

* * *

I am wearing shades of black and green.

I wonder why he chews his bottom lips.

I hear his quiet purr.

I see the blush staining his cheeks.

I want him to feel appreciated.

I am wearing shades of black and green.

I pretend to not notice his behavior change.

I feel a sense of pride I could do that to him.

I touch his leather hand.

I worry I may have broken him.

I cry out in laughter when his blush darkens.

I am wearing shades of black and green.

I understand he still only sees Ladybug.

I say he's only my friend.

I dream he was more than a friend.

I try to make him feel loved and wanted.

I hope he knows I care.

I am wearing shades of black and green.


End file.
